The Accident
by Lone Wolfette
Summary: Lauren gets hurt after trying a stupid stunt.


**The Accident **

  
**ONE**   
girls' apartment, Saturday morning 

Laverne and Shirley have been eating breakfast. 

Lauren came in the room, carrying a bike helmet. "I'm goin' for a lap around the city." 

"Don't take all day!" Laverne said, smiling. 

"Ha ha ha," Lauren said, going out the door. 

"She's becoming more and more like you everyday," Shirley said. 

"Yeah... ain't that great?!" Laverne said. 

Shirley shook her head. 

  
**TWO**   
twenty minutes later 

Sirens have been going on outside the building for about ten minutes. 

"I wish they'd let us go out and see what's going on!" Shirley said, jumping by the window, trying to get a better view. 

"Shirl, why don'tcha just sit on the radio like ya did when you were waitin' for Duane to come home," Laverne said. 

"Duane..." Shirley said. 

"I'm sorry I mentioned that..." Laverne said. 

The door flew open. 

"Girls!" Squiggy yelled. 

"Squig?... You didn't say 'Hello!'," Laverne said, imitating his 'Hello!'. 

"Who cares about that! Outside... som'en happened to Lauren!" Squiggy said, out of breath. 

"What!?!" the girls said in unison. 

"C'mon, we gotta get to the hospital!" Squiggy said. he ran out the door, with the girls not far behind. 

  
**THREE**   
hospital waiting room 

Laverne and Shirley have been sitting silently, while Squiggy has been pacing. 

"Squig, why don'tcha sit down?" Shirley said. 

"Yeah, you're wearin' a rut in the floor," Laverne sniffed. 

"I can't... I'm worried... This makes me a little unworried," Squiggy said, still pacing. 

A few minutes passed. 

"Squig?" Laverne said. 

"What?" Squiggy asked. 

"Where's Lenny?" Laverne said. 

Squiggy stopped pacing. "I dunno." 

A doctor started past the waiting room. 

"Doctor!" Shirley said, jumping up. "How's Lauren?" 

"She's fine. Why don't you three go in. She's already got a visitor anyway," the doctor said. 

Laverne, Shirley, and Squiggy gave each other weird looks, not knowing what the doctor meant. They walked over to the room and went in. 

"...kinda reminds me of when Squig pushed me out the window," Lenny told Lauren. 

"Behind you," Lauren whispered. 

Lenny turned around. "Hi." 

The three came closer. They could see that Lauren had a bandaged arm, but that was it. 

"What happened?" Shirley asked. 

"Should I tell 'em... or do you wanna tell 'em?" Lauren asked. 

Lenny made a face. "You tell 'em... I'll go hide in a corner..." He started to get up, but Lauren grabbed his arm with her good hand and sat him back down. 

"Well, I was about to go for my bike ride, but just before I was about to leave, Lenny came out. He told me about when Laverne sent him down the stairs on Carmine's bike. Anyway, he didn't get hurt, so I figured what's the harm. I didn't even make it down the steps at the front of the building. I fell off and landed on the ground on my arm... I didn't really feel anythin' at first. I thought I was okay and Lenny started laughing. I tried to get up, but when I moved my arm... well, it didn't feel too good. So, after I finally got Lenny out of his hysterics, he called for an ambulance," Lauren said. 

"That's it?" Shirley said. 

Laverne came up next to Lenny and smacked him on the head. "Why the heck were ya laughin' so much?" 

Lenny rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't know she was hurt until she tried to get up..." 

"Why didn't you try to help her up?" Shirley asked. 

"I never thoughta that..." Lenny said. 

"C'mon, Shirl, let's go home.. We'll be back if there's a real emergency... Scares us half to death," Laverne said, leading Shirley out of the room. 

"You mad at me, Squig?" Lenny asked. 

"No... she ain't hurt that badly..." Squiggy said. He came up right next to Lenny. "...But if you eve' do anythin' else to 'er, I'm gonna be forced to hafta hurt ya," he whispered, turned, then left. 

Lenny gulped. "They're mad at me." 

"So, what?" Lauren said. She reached out her good hand and rested it on his shoulder. "The only way they'd really have the right to be mad is for unmentionable things to happen!" 

"Huh?" Lenny asked, losing her at 'unmentionable'. 

"Somethin' very, very bad," Lauren said. 

  
**FOUR**   
girls' apartment, evening 

Shirley has been on the couch, listening to Laverne ramble on all day long. 

Laverne sat next to Shirley. "We should find another guy for Lauren. Someone who won't get her in as mch trouble... Remember our camping trip? It was Lenny's fault about the bear... taking her to the lake. She protested the whole way!..." 

"Laverne!" Shirley said, finally. "Will you stop it, please!? Besides, you gotta admit, Lauren's made Lenny a better person." 

"Shirl, are you listenin' to yourself? We're talkin' about Lenny here..." Laverne said. 

"Remember when Amy visited..." Shirley said. 

There's a knock at the door. 

"Yeah, Edna was mad at us because of Lenny!" Laverne said, as Shirley walked over to the door. 

She opened the door. Lauren came in, shortly followed by Lenny. 

"Oh, I'm glad they let ya out," Shirley said. 

"Me, too. All those sick people gimme the creeps," Lauren said. 

"Speakin' of creeps..." Laverne mumbled. 

Lauren walked towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna change up... my clothes smell like the hospital." She went in the bathroom and closed the door. 

"Thanks for bringing her home, Lenny," Shirley said. 

"Yeah," Lenny said, gave her a weak smile, and left. 

Shirley turned to Laverne. "Laverne, did you know that you have a big mouth!" 

"What?" Laverne asked. 

"He heard every word you said!" Shirley said. 

"Naw..." Laverne said. 

"Yeah... good job," Shirley said, walked towards the bedroom, and went in. 

Laverne sat silently on the couch for a few minutes. 

Lauren came out of the bathroom. "Laverne?" 

"Huh... oh, what?" Laverne said. 

Lauren came up to the end of the couch. "Why were ya pickin' on Lenny?" 

"I wasn't pickin'... I was pointin' out the truth," Laverne said. 

"Well, so was Shirley. Now, I don't really know what Lenny was like before I met him... all I know is that he's nice to me and that's what matters... So I did a stupid thing. Big deal! That's what growing up is about. Ya gotta remember, I'm eighteen, I still have the right to make stupid mistakes... and Lenny isn't one of them," Lauren said. She sat down on the arm of the couch. "Well?" 

There's a knock at the door. It opened. 

Lenny came in. "I didn't mean to be listenin'..." 

"That's okay. Besides, I think Laverne has som'en to say," Lauren said. 

"Alright. You made a good point, Lauren..." Laverne started. "Lenny, I'm sorry." 

"Awwe..." Lenny said. "Me, too." 

"Huh?" Laverne said. 

Lauren turned to Lenny and mouthed 'No!'. 

"If this didn't happen, all of you wouldn't've been mad at me... and we wouldn't've ended up makin' out for an hour..." 

Lauren slapped her forehead. "Lenny..." 

Laverne sat silent for a moment, then said, "When was that? C'mon, Shirl never tells me about her and Carmine. Please gimme a little dirt!" 

"Well..." Lenny started. 

Lauren jumped up, ran over to him, and pushed him out the door, slamming it behind him. "Uh... he doesn't know what he's talkin' about... he got conked on the head..." 

"Oh, c'mon. Just a little dirt," Laverne pleaded. 

"No," Lauren said, walking towards the bedroom. 

"Please!?!" Laverne begged, following her into the bedroom. 

  
THE END :)~


End file.
